Fix
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: Hermione is in quite a fix. how to win over someone she shouldn't even want, let alone be secretely involved with. As a 16 year old who thinks she's too smart, hermione falls into all traps she said she wouldnt


Hermione was in quite a fix, and suddenly found herself in the unusual situation where she didn't know what to do.

It all started during summer holidays. July blew in with hot sunny days and exceedingly old lemonades guiding the granger family to rent a villa in southern Italy.

One afternoon, sitting at the beach, Hermione notices Malfoy´s slytherin colleague, Blaise Zabini, walking by. She looks away in order not to speak to him and is surprised when he actually walks towards her and stops besides her saying hello.

Blaise and she started talking in quite a friendly matter.

Now, at first Hermione was bewildered and then became sure Blaise was only talking to her because of Malfoy; you see, year 6's had had an end of term class party where she had drunk a bit too much, and malfoy had drunk a bit too much and they ended up snogging quite passionately for the entire year to see. In any case, Parvati had actually fallen into an alcoholic coma and Hermione quickly sobered up and left malfoy there to go help her friend.

No one mentioned it the next week of school and then quite luckily, Hermione thought, July holidays had come up and hopefully the whole thing would just blow over as more interesting vacation gossip emerged.

…………….…………..

For the first week since meeting up with Blaise, Hermione and him got quite close and to be on the safe side, Hermione actually asked him why he was talking to her. His answer surprised her, in a nice way, for he had simply stated he had come round to talk to her just because she was there and he had continued to talk to her because he enjoyed it.

So that was that, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know it all, was on friendly terms with Blaise Zabini, one of Slytherin's top five most wanted guys.

…………..……………….

Summer progressed and Hermione, away from school strictness, ended up getting involved with rather compromising conversations with an equally sharing Blaise about their past relationships, up to what point they had progressed and so on.

Through means Hermione is not quite sure of, they ended up saying how much they would like to hook up, and it was agreed they would, at school, in secret.

Now, you can imagine how much of a shock that must have come to Hermione herself, but the danger of sneaking around snogging the slytherin hottie excited her beyond comprehension.

And school had started, and they had sneaked around, and it was supposed to be super secret so she only told her two best friends Parvati and Lavender (who could indeed keep a secret) and knew he had told his two cousins and a friend.

The end of term dawned on them and they had to study for their exams so decided to give their sneaking around a break. Quite amazingly that proposal had come from Blaise not Hermione.

As can be expected from any two teenagers sneaking around to snog twice a week, every week for 5 months, things progressed immensely. Progressed a bit too much for what Hermione's brain told her was right to do. But Blaise was so imposing on his horniness that when he lifted her blouse and kissed her breasts, or fingered her clit and then her inside, there was nothing she could do. It was then that Hermione found out she just couldn't say no to something when her body begged out for a yes.

…………………

During their extended Christmas break from the end of their owls (in November) to the beginning of their newt years (in February), Hermione owled Blaise and told him they should stop their sneaking around, he asked why and showed he didn't want toi stop, but she only told him it was necessary and in any case theirs would prove a good graduation story.

February started, and they were back at school, and he looked at her incessantly.. and it happened again, Hermione missed lunch to meet Blaise in a hidden bathroom no one ever went into.

After that, she just ignored him completely. Three weeks later of complete ignorance of him, Blaise wrote to her, telling him he missed her. Once again she told him it wouldn't happen again and that she couldn't let this go on so non-sentimentally and uncommittedly. When he begged for one last time she told him that had been her 'last time'. Blaise asked her to call him any time she missed him and wanted to relieve that tension, and she just answered him by saying that if he ever wanted something more serious, which she thought he didn't want right now, to call her. One again Blaise surprised her by saying he would call on her, maybe that weekend even.

That Saturday morning though Hermione actually had to go back home for family reasons and was only back on Sunday night. She found a message waiting for her in her desk, dated Saturday evening asking her what she would do that night. She was happy to find that he had indeed called on her that weekend and owled him back that night, apologizing for not answering him and explaining she had gone into London unexpectedly.

……….……..

She had then told him they could go on seeing each other if it were something more assumed to the world. He just told her she was quite fooled thinking it was still a secret, he had told all his friends and he didn't mind who she told, but made a point out of it that he didn't just walk around yelling that he had hooked up with her.

She then told him she still didn't like all the sneaking around, that didn't mean they had to kiss each other in the middle of school, after all they weren't seriously dating.

They had agreed then of meeting up that Tuesday behind the quiditch pitch, where anyone passing by could see them kissing but not many people passed by there in any case.

They actually didn't meet up, he told her he was sorry but he had been really hungry that break time and wished he could make it up to her. She chose to ignore this message and not talk to him for the moment.

Now this leads us to the present day, the day after the day he didn't show up… They had had swimming practice together (a new muggle sports class Hogwarts was trying to incorporate). Leaving the class she had into the corridor leading to the locker rooms, that corridor had some showers to rinse off the pool water, everyone else was already inside the locker rooms, he was there, and she took the shower next to him. She felt him looking at her, she looked back at him and said she'd have him under that shower, he replied he wanted her there too but there were so many people around. She shrugged and walked away into the girl's locker room.

That day after classes, he was standing around, she looked at him, he walked into a corridor after looking at her, she followed him. He asked her ifb they could meet up in that same bathroom, she told him shed rather not walk all the way up there, he told her to take the teacher's shortcut. She couldn't say no. They met up, now the problem is, she let him, for the first time, enter her, and they had no protection. He didn't climax into her but now she is wondering if a little bit could have escaped. And she knew she was very fertile, her mother had told her it was in the family. Before leaving him she told him to meet up with her tomorrow, somewhere not so hidden, and that if he missed it, she wouldn't ever hook up with him again.

Now, should she take the "morning after pill" ? and feel sick all day tomorrow? Risk it, after all he hadn't gotten even close to climaxing in her?

So this is Hermione's fix right now, help her out, what should she do? And should she hook up with him just to make out where people could see tomorrow? Should she just ignore him now?

You see, Hermione wants him for herself, she does like him, but she knows they first got into this agreeing it was just for the thrills and he had made it clear he didn't feel so much for her, nor wanted any serious commitments… how can she win him over?

She did take the pill, She worried for three days about it, felt better, and now, now they're not really talking..

What to do?


End file.
